


Our 'someday'

by bastardandkhaleesi



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Requested, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardandkhaleesi/pseuds/bastardandkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: I just read your post about writing so I have a idea. It's about Erin and Jay. Drama stuff. So Halstead is shoot during a operation. Lindsay think it's the end for him bc the wound is really bad and they are stuck somewhere so she tells him that she love with him and that everything gonna be ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our 'someday'

Everything had happened way too fast.

They were following a lead on another big name in the red light business when they found themselves surrounded in an old factory. The building was offering many tunnels and corners to hide yet still there was no escape. Just when Erin had successfully left their followers far behind she heard a shot. Jay wasn’t behind her anymore.

In that very second her heart stopped.

She wanted to call for him, make fun of how instead of staring at her at he gym he should’ve focused on his training but her lips refused to move. Her whole body was in a state of shock.

The brunette managed to turn around slowly, observing her surroundings in a professional way. He wasn’t even near, at least not from what she could see.

"Care to give your old partner a lift?" She heard his familiar voice. It was much lower and more quiet than usual what signalized her that he was badly hurt.

Erin still didn’t know where he was but suddenly she was walking towards him, fast. It happened automatically, almost intuitionally and in a matter of seconds she sank down beside him.

Jay was sitting on the ground, his back against a metal workspace. There were all kinds of boxes around them so she considered them safe for a while. Not long though, they should move rather sooner than later.

Then she saw it. There was blood all over his torso, spreading on the floor and soaking his clothes.

"No." Erin said bringing one of her hands to where he appeared to have taken a bullet. "No, no, no. jay you should’ve worn a bulletproof best. Where is your fucking vest, Jay?!" She asked breathlessly, panic controlling her every nerve.

"You never call me Jay, not often." He said with a tired voice. His eyes were fixed on hers, no matter now much she begged him to focus on the bleeding.

"And I will never call you Halstead again, if you just … stay with me now. Alright? Stay, with me!" Erin begged him, still desperately trying to fix his wound.

When she tore off a part of her shirt to improvise a bandage she earned a smirk from her partner, who didn’t seem to keep his attraction for her a secret anymore. Than again, he never had if they were honest.

"Don’t do this to me or I will shoot you myself!"

Jay responded with a tired chuckle but this time it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m pretty sure that does not make sense”

"I’m serious if you give up right now I will never forgive you." Lindsay told him again, still busy with his injury. She was shaking, her heart drumming heavily against her ribcage.

He was barely able to lift his limbs but when he finally did he placed his hands on both of her forearms. “Someday” he said with an idiotic grin. By now the pain had reached the core of his nerve system, she could tell from the look on his face.

Erin was starlet for a second though. She remembered that phrase very well. It had been the evening where he had agreed to be her plus one at her high school reunion but instead they ended up drinking wine and sharing stories. Jay had been the only guy she had ever opened up to. Sure, she liked having Severide around as well but it couldn’t be compared to what she had with Halstead. They were so much more than partners even though she never had the guts to confess it, not even to herself.

"Don’t." Jay said, bringing his hand up to her face. He had never seen her cry and it was truly breaking his heart to witness it now. "They’ll come get you. You’ll be just fine." He told her with a small smile.

"You’re right" Erin told him quietly, pressing her body closer to his. "When we get out of here we can finally have our ‘someday’."

He knew that it would be her best chance if she found a place to hide out until the rest of the team would get there. But if she’d stay with him, in the open, she’d get herself killed and that was something he couldn’t risk.

"Erin you don’t get it-" he started trying to convince her to leave him but was already interrupted.

"No, Halstead. You are the one not getting it. I love you. I always have." She pressed her lips in a line and observed his reaction. She knew that he must feel something for her, after everything they’ve been through.

After a whole while he did respond with a grin. “You promised no more Halstead. And well I’m not exactly a firefighter so probably not your type”

"Shut up!" Erin smacked him playfully before placing her head on his chest.

"They’ll get us and once you recover we’ll be kicking ass again. Together." She said, caressing the hair right above his neck.

"Kicking ass and making out" He reminded her sheepishly before closing his eyes. His partner responded with a mix of sobs and chuckles as she clinged to his broad chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Erin a bit more in shock so she’d know that he possibly wouldn’t survive but the ‘I love you’ was real. Hope you like it though :)


End file.
